Sibling Madness
by XNFE
Summary: First Fiction of my friend No flames just read (OC characters involved. will add in numbers throughout the story. Or whatever floats her boat) Rated T for Tagalog and English swear words. Cause Romano is present *laughs* OC Philippinese Female and Male Don't like the characters don't read. Save your time. Thank you !


**An : XNFE here ! Alright So This fiction does NOT belong to me. My friend here made a fiction about our home country and I took the liberty (forcing her) to upload it for you guys ! (she's shy ! so I threatened to nuke her if she didn't let me. LOLOLOL)**

**Her first Hetalia Fiction. All made for fun no flames or I'll EAT/NUKE you. I'm not kidding.**

Warning : Characters are all OOC. Major in Tagalog and English swearing. OC characters are involved and will add in numbers throughout the story. 

**If you don't like it, save yourself from wasting time and don't read. Other than that. Please Enjoy !**

* * *

Lame title is lame...  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
(Time for role call)**

Germany: China?

China: Here, aru!

Germany: Korea?

South Korea: YOUR BREASTS ARE MINE, DA ZE!

China: BAI CHI!

Germany: Vietnam?

Vietnam: *Hits South Korea with her paddle* Here.

Germany: *Sees that he missed one name* Philippines?

**. . .**

Germany: Philippines?

Spain: Meh? Mi hija and her hermanos aren't here yet?! Oh no! Where do you think they are, ROMANO!?

Romano: Calm down you idiot! Maybe María and her idiotic brothers are late again! That bitch is always late!

South Korea: Don't call noo-na a bitch, da-ze!

England: Are you already forgetting that María and her brothers haven't attented a single meeting for the bloody 10 years?!

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

America: Awkward silence...

England: *Glares*

Germany: Right... I forgot about that. Well -

? (1): *Kicks the door* WE'RE HERE!

? (2): Sorry we're late!

? (3): It's all their fault, actually.

Italy: *Turns around, looks uneasily* AH! W-Who are you!?

America: GAH! Normal humans!

? (3): Idiots as ever...

? (2): We haven't changed that much, have we?

? (1): If THEY can't remember us, I guess we have.

Taiwan: Ah? *Turns around, blushes* Y-You guys...! Those 3 are...!

Indonesia: *Tilts her head* L-LuzViMinda!?

Luzon / ? (1): Finally someone recognizes us!

Visayas: / ? (2): About damn time, too!

Mindanao / ? (3): You guys are horrible.

Girls: *Blushes at how grown-up LuzViMinda is*

Spain: W-Where is your hermana, mi hijos?

Luzon: Oh, she won't be attending the conference today.

Visayas: Her flight was delayed because she woke up late.

Mindanao: As always.

Luzon: *Sits down* But don't worry!

Visayas: *Sits down* There is SOMEONE who will attend the conference!

Mindanao: *Sits down* Besides us, that is.

Vietnam: And who would that be?

Luzon: Kuya Juan, of course!

All: Juan?

Luzon: Ate María's twin!

Spain: Ah! Yes, I haven't seen him in decades! Wait - mi hija has a twin!?

America: What? You don't know that?

Visayas: Of course 'tay doesn't know! You never met him before!

Spain: What? Why?!

Mindanao: It's because ate María trusted him to protect our country when you took her away from us.

Spain: W-Why do you have to say that so harshly, mi hijo?

Luzon: He was roaming around a while ago, but he'll be here!

Visayas: But he's in a hurry, so he might sneak out of the meeting!

Mindanao: As if I care.

?: *Bursts into the room* Hey! What'd I miss?

All: EH?

**(A man with average height walks into the conference room. He had messy, but somehow, nice brown hair. He also had chocolate eyes, and tan skin. He was wearing a somewhat bartender suit, but with a nice blazer.)**

Romano: [T-That outfit... is he...!?]

All: Who is that...?

Luzon: Oh, hey, kuya Juan!

Visayas: Glad to see you here!

Mindanao: Let's just get this over with.

All: T-That's María's twin!?

Vietnam: *Blushes like crazy* P-Philip!?

America: You've grown up, Juan! Last time I met you, you're just so darn lazy, man!

Juan: That was the past, Alfred. *Fixes his tie*

Taiwan: *Blushing a bit* [Back then, he used to be so lazy, but now... H-He looks so manly...]

Juan: *Takes blazer off, sits down on Philippines' chair, notices everyone staring at him* WHAT?

All: ! N-Nothing!

Juan: So what's up? What were you discussing about?

Vietnam: W-We were just... talking to LuzViMinda...

Juan: So you haven't discussed anything yet?

Vietnam: *Nods*

Juan: *Looks at LuzViMinda, glares* I thought this meeting was already starting.

Luzon: *Halo appears on his head*

Visayas: *Halo appears on his head*

Mindanao: *Devil horns appears on his head*

Juan: You morons! Ugh, damn it! And I had to leave that beautiful mango for this shi -

Vietnam: What are you talking about, Philip?

Juan: LuzViMinda texted me, saying that the meeting already started 5 minutes ago and I was late as heck.

Taiwan: But they just got here 5 minutes ago... how did they manage to text you?

LuzViMinda: *Mostly LuzVi; grins evily, halo disappears* Trolololololololol~

Ukraine: Do you mean zat LuzViMinda texted zuring ze intro?

LuzViMinda: Well... we are the texting capital in the whole damn world!

Seoul: *Feels her phone vibrates* Ah! *Looks at her phone* Y-You sent a text!?

LuzViMinda: Trollin'~ We're trollin'~ They never see us trollin'~ they hatin'~

Juan: *Sighs* These three... I swear to god... if you didn't text me, I would've gotten that precious mango!

ASEAN: *Sweat drop* [I see he's still obsessed with mangoes like Philia...]

Juan: María would've liked that mango and... *Blushes* ugh, screw you three! You're making this the worst day.

Luzon: Everyday for you is a worst day.

Visayas: So this wouldn't change, right?

Mindanao: Whatever.

Juan: Just shut the hell up! *Groans* Let's get this meeting over with so I can never come back, dammit! *Crosses arms*

Italy: Ve~ I zee zat he has inherited fratello's trait~

Germany: *Clears throat* Ve shall start ze meeting now.

**(Meeting starts)**

Vietnam: *Sees Juan texting at max speed* W-Whoa... *Looks at Juan*

Juan: *Listening to Germany* Pft...

Vietnam: H-He's not even looking at the screen... but who is he texting? *Sees a heart at the end* EH!? [Does he have a girlfriend?!]

All: *Looks at Vietnam* Hm?

Juan: What?

Vietnam: N-Nothing!

Juan: You're really strange, Viet...

Vietnam: *Gloomy aura surrounds her* [He just called me strange...]

Juan: But I like that about you.

Vientam: *Looks up* Ah?

Juan: *Pats Vietnam's head* Take care of yourself, will ya?

Vietnam: *Arrow pierces through her heart, hearts surrounds* AH~?!

Juan: Sheesh... women. *Turns to listen again*

Taiwan: *Glaring at Vietnam*

Belarus: *Eying the two* [That man... he had influence many people but that won't zake effect on me... I only long for Bruder Russia!]

Juan: *Glances at Belarus, raises eyebrow* Hm?

Belarus: *Glares*

Juan: *Glares also*

Belarus: *Glares*

Juan: *Glaring too*

**. . .**

**. . .**

Juan: *Still glaring*

Belarus: *Still glaring*

**. . .**

**. . .**

***Doki* *Doki* *Doki***

Belarus: . . . ! *Blushes, looks away* [W-What iz this... what am I f-feeling...!?]

Belgium: [Zis guy... is ze exact opposite of María...]

Juan: *Glances at Belgium*

Belgium: ! *Looks away, blushing* [B-But... zere is zomething wizh him...]

**(Lunch Time)**

Juan: Ugh, finally. I don't how María can work with this everyday.

Mindanao: You don't know it because you're lazy. Are you forgetting your nickname, "Lazy Juan"?

Juan: *Glares* Shut up, Mindy.

Mindanao: Oyo! *Fuming with anger* DON'T CALL ME THAT, DAMMIT!  
Juan: Whatever.

Luzon: You guys are annoyingly alike!

Juan: At least he didn't get "girly" traits like you, Luz.

Luzon: WHAT THE - *Turns red* KUYA!

Juan: What about you, Vi (Violet)?

Visayas: K-Kuya! I-It's Vi! AS IN VI-CTORY!

Juan: Victory, huh? Don't you mean Victoria?

Visayas: Stupid brother!

Juan: *Chuckles* Heh, I'm just messing with you three. *Messes their hair* Ya know I don't have time for anyone and as your kuya, it's my job to ruin your lives by humiliating you~

LuzViMinda: *Rolls eyes*

**(Phone vibrates)**

Juan: *Checks his phone* OH, CRAP! SHIT! I'M GOING TO BE FUCKING LATE! AGAIN! DAMN! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU THREE!

LuzViMinda: [Talk about being bipolar...]

Juan: *Grabs his blazer*

LuzViMinda: W-Wait, kuya! The conference isn't over yet!

Juan: Don't worry, *Rushes out* Philia's on her way, anyway!

LuzViMinda: Ate? She's on her way? *Grins evily* Oho~ *Looks at each other* This is gonna be fun~


End file.
